As I Scream for You
by NOTxINx2xLABELS
Summary: Alex has a secret and she doesn't want anyone to know what it is, can her best friend, Mitchie, figure out what it is and help her overcome it Mitchie/Alex other pairings Wizards of Waverly Place/Camp Rock Crossover
1. Prologue

_****_

Okay so I have decided to start a new story…..I will try to update regularly but I don't know how that will go only because my teachers are evil……haha jk…..but I may have to bump up the rating because of the later chapters but other than that I will do my best with this…..while reviewing if you have any concerns or suggestions feel free to tell me and I will work my writing…..so R&R…..oh and the italics are Alex's thoughts…..peace……_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Prologue**

**Alex's Pov**

"Ahhhhh!!!," I screamed into the eerily quite home. _I had a nightmare. No, it was worse than a nightmare it was real life invading my dreams. I have the biggest secret ever but I will absolutely not tell anyone. I feel that it's my problem so why drag anyone into it with me. _A few moments after I had laid down to go back to sleep I hear a faint pitter-patter of feet on the hardwood floor of the hallway.

My door creaks open to reveal my best friend. _Oh how I wish she was more than that._

"Alex, what's wrong?" is her faint question. _Now I feel terrible that I woke her up. _

"Can you please just hold me, Mitchie?" I feel scared but I try to not let it show. Especially in front of the love of my life.

"Mhm," is her groggy reply. _I can tell that she is very tired. I know that I am the cause of it to, so that doesn't make me feel any better._

After hearing her shut the door, and the sluggish footsteps that lead her closer to my bed I fell the covers rise and the bed dip as she climbs in. _I immediately get butterflies in my stomach and I feel lightheaded but for now I push those thoughts out of my mind._I hear her mumble something as she gets situated then I feel her arm wrap around my waist. I didn't quite catch what she mumbled so I ask, "Hmmm…..what?"

"Are you afraid?" she mumbles again but this time I hear her.

_I'm internally debating on whether to tell her or not and she must think that I'm just not going to tell her because then I hear_, "Please tell me," I can tell that she has put a sad look on her face by the way she said it.

"N…..No" I shakily let out. Now I can sense that she if almost fully awake.

"You're lying, Alex, I know you are, so please tell me what you are thinking," she begs. _So I turn around and look into those beautiful eyes of hers and I see nothing but love and concern in them and I start to cry. I didn't even know that I was until I feel her thumb gently wiping away my silent tears, but I still can't control my sudden burst of emotion and I break down. I move my head to the crook of her neck praying that after I have cried my eyes out that she won't ask me what is wrong. For now though I let her comforting words and her hands, one running through my hair the other gently rubbing my back, soothe me._

After a while of letting my emotions out I pull away from her neck to so I can try to sleep but she has other things in mind. "Please," she begs as she puts her fingers under my chin so that I am looking directly at her, "tell me what is wrong."

"I……I just can't….." _I try to look away so the sadness in my eyes won't give me away. I don't want this to ruin what we have built as friends. I know that it will._

She silently asks "But why……no matter what I will always be here for you…I promise.."

_It's almost as if she can read my mind._

"You really promise," I ask.

"Don't change the subject," she says in a firm but calm voice, "you know that I am here for you." _And I do it's just that I needed to hear it right now._

"Mitchie, I don't…..can't tell you…" she starts to open her mouth to cut me off, but I beat her to it by saying, "Please let me explain…"she closes her slightly open mouth and I continue, "I can't tell you because it's just to hard for me to talk about right now…"

_I let that sink into her mind, I look away as to not give away what I'm really feeling._

"Alex, listen to me…." I look at her silently telling her she has my full attention she continues. "I want to know why I just got woken up by my best friend screaming." _I mentally cringe at the word best friend. I honestly want to forget about what happened two weeks ago and just go back to normal. All because of something totally unnecessary happened it made me realize that I am in love with my best friend. And in this moment I finally realize that I can never tell her what really happened. I have no explanation to give her and I think that she knows it. I look at her and I see her silently begging for me to tell her what is wrong with me……I can see it in her eyes…..so I came up with the best explanation that I have in my head right now._

"I just had a really bad nightmare." _I can tell that she knows that I am only telling her part of why I woke up screaming._ "What was the nightmare about?" she asked with a look of concern drawn into every one of the features on her beautiful face. _I have no idea if I should give her the truth or not but I honestly think I should now. As I am having this long debate in my mind she has this worried look on her face…I plead with my eyes, basically begging for her to just drop this. I noticed that if I looked deep enough into her eyes I can see a lot of determination along with the love, concern and worry that I have put there even though I didn't mean to and for a second I fall more in love with her than I ever have…..it's in this moment that we stare at each other that I think that she might feel the same…but of course all wonderful moments have to end when she speaks and it totally catches me off guard._

"Okay, I'll stop…but the moment you are ready I want for you to tell me." I give her a weak smile and she returns it with one of her own and surprising for me a kiss on my forehead. I roll over so my back is facing her front and I feel her arm encircle me again. I drift off into the most peaceful sleep I've had in a while, only because I have her here to hold me and make me feel loved.


	2. Sick and Tired

**Thank you to all who have reviewed. I appriciateevery review i get. I am going to go a different way than i had expected with this instead of just going along right after the prologue i am going to go back in time and start from there. **

**So please read and review. ****Some thoughts are in italics and watch out for the flashback.**

**Chapter 1 ****Three Weeks Earlier**

**Alex's Pov**

I feel that my life couldn't get any better. I have two great people in my life; my boyfriend, Nate, and my best friend, Mitchie. They are always there for me. I love them both dearly, but lately I've noticed a change in Nate's attitude when I decline on taking our relation ship to the next intimate level. If you know what I mean. I'm just no ready to do that just yet. I want it to be special and I don't want to be forced into doing it. So I want him to understand that.

Later tonight I was supposed to go on a date with Nate and of course he said that he had a surprise, I wonder what that would be. (Probably another attempt to get into my pants.) Ugh!, boys! But, as I said, I was supposed to go but I couldn't because I was sick (the coughing, achy, runny nose sick). So I had called and asked him if we were able to go another time. Of course he was angry at first but he got over it.

_**Flashback**_

"_Hello…"I hear him answer and I immediately feel bad._

"_Hey…,*cough*, I can't go tonight…"_

"_What……Why?" he sounds very angry._

"_I can't go Nate, I am so sorry, I don't feel very well,*sniffle*, and I haven't been for awhile." I say scared of his reaction._

"_Oh……" I don't think he is going to answer._

"_Can we do it another time?" I ask shyly._

"_I don't know……maybe…"_

"_Well, I just wanted to let you know."_

"_Okay, well I'll let you get some rest……… I love you…" he rushed out._

"_Okay… I love you too."_

_**Present**_

After I hung up with Nate, I called Mitchie, so that I could tell her that I wasn't going either. After I told her she offered to bring me some soup (her own secret recipe that I loved so much). So I was anxiously waiting for her arrival, I couldn't wait to see her.

**Mitchie's Pov**

I couldn't believe that Nate went all bitch on my Alex……Wait did I just say my Alex!… She's not mine…why did I just say that?…Hmmm…wow that was awkward…

So I offered to make her my special soup to make her feel better. I am on my way over to her house now. Let me give you some insight on my best friend. Well we have been best friends since we were seven years old, we try to spend every waking moment with each other, and we would do anything for each other. Oh and I have to say that I am in love with her. WooHoo! Big surprise there…right? I mean who couldn't love her. Alex is so nice, wonderful, beautiful, and just a great friend. Well enough about that, because I am at her house.

I just let myself in with the key she gave me. Once, I am in I am greeted with four pairs of eyes watching me."Hello everyone." I greet Alex's parents, Jerry and Teresa, and her two brothers Justin and Max.

"Hello Mitchie" "Nice to see you Mitchie" "Hi" "Sup" are my replies I get from them.

"Well I heard that Alex was sick so, I brought her some soup." I say holding up the bowl with soup in it.

"Okay honey you can go up, she is in her room."

"Thank you, Mrs. Russo." I say with a smile on my face _(It's actually kind of weird because mine and Alex's mom look a lot alike.) _I bid my goodbyes to them as I make my way up to Alex's room.

I quietly knock on her door, but I don't get a reply. So I just quietly open her door. The sight I see is breathtaking. Alex is asleep on her bed. She looks so peaceful and content, and yet she looks so venerable. I make my way over to her bed, as I do I sit the container of soup on her night table, I kick off my shoes and cautiously sit down next to her on the bed. I gently move her hair away from her beautiful face as to not wake her. I don't want to seem like a stalker but I love watching her sleep. I do it every chance I get, like when we have sleepovers, or whenever I can. _See it does sound stalkerish, but I don't care because I love her._

After awhile of watching her sleep she stirs. She looks up at me with half-closed eyes. Her nose is red, probably from the sneezing.

"Hey…" I say softly.

"Mmmmm…..hey…" she still seems sleepy.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yea kind of…not to be rude but when did you get here?"

"Awhile ago." I answer truthfully, most of the time I wouldn't because I don't want her to worry about me.

"Oh my gosh. Why didn't you wake me up? I don't want to make you wait." She gets out as fast as she can in her sleepy state. See, she gets worried very easily.

"Well, sleepy head I didn't want to wake you up because you need the rest and I didn't mind waiting."

"Oh…..okay……So, where is that famous soup of yours?"

"Right here." I say as I grab it. It is only then that I realize that I don't have a spoon.

"Oh, I forgot to get a spoon."

"I'll go get it." she says while she goes to get up but I stop her.

"No, you are sick. Lay back down. I'll go get it."

"Fine!" she says with a sigh.

After she has finished her soup I ask if she wants to watch a movie. Of course she says yes.

"What movie do you want to watch?" she asks me.

"Well since it's your sick I want you to pick the movie."

"But, we both like the same movies so how does that work?"

"I have no idea smart ass. Why don't you tell me?"

"Hmmm, you know what me either. Well then we are going to watch The Notebook."

"Okay The Notebook it is."

As I stand to make my way over to her DVD collection she grasps my hand in hers. I turn to look at her.

"Thank you for coming over. Even though you didn't have to." she says with a caring voice.

"I know that I didn't have to. I wanted to, only because I love you." Oops, I didn't mean to let that slip, but she doesn't seem to mind.

"I love you too, now get your butt over there and put that movie in."

"Oh great, now that you are sick you think you can boss me around too?" I say with a hint of laughter in my voice.

"Yes, damn straight…you said it yourself I am sick." she says with that cute chuckle.

"Okay I guess I am your bitch now right?" I say laughing a little.

"Yea, now do as I say slave or I will whip you…Muhahahahahahaha" she says in a weird voice with an evil laugh.

"Ohhh…I think I want to be whipped." I say laughing.

"Mhm…sure you do."

After our little laugh fest I put the movie in and make myself comfortable on her bed while the opening credits role. Alex gets situated to where her head is laying in my lap and my head is laying on one of her pillows. This is the most comfortable position that we have figured is best for both of us.

The movie's end credits are rolling and Alex's head is still on my lap and she is asleep quietly snoring. And it is then that I realize that I am totally at peace in this moment right now. Next to the one I love the most. I grab the remote and turn off the DVD player and TV and I close my eyes to go to sleep thinking to myself that if I ever want to be anywhere it is right here.


	3. Tell Me Something I Don't Know!

**Okay so I know that I suck major ass but I have a very good reason for not updating. My teachers are freaking evil. Evil, I tell you Evil!!****Okay enough of that, I am dedicating this chapter to all of you reviewers! This story wouldn't be what it is if it weren't for you guys. So give yourselves a pat on the back for reviewing. Sorry if this is short but the next update may be longer. Peace!**

**Chapter 2**

**Alex's Pov**

I was having the best dream in the world. That was until it was so very rudely interrupted by a very obnoxious knocking on my door. It was then that I realized the position we were in. Me laying across the bed with my head on her stomach and she had her head on one of my many pillows. Needless to say I was feeling much better except for the knocking. I was so comfortable that I didn't want to get up, but it seemed like I had to. I quietly go up and harshly opened my door to find none other than Justin standing there getting ready to knock again. I shoved him away from my door and then carefully shut my door as to not wake Mitchie.

I then whisper/yelled, "What?"

"Well…" he said with that weird smirk on his face, "I just wanted to let you know that your boyfriend is downstairs." _What the hell does Nate want? _

"Well, do you think that maybe you could have just, I don't know, told him that I was sleeping?"

"Hmmm….NO!"

"Shhh! Mitchie is sleeping, moron!"

"Sorry."

"Well…"

"Well, what?"

"Justin, please tell Nate to go away, but more nicely."

"Uh… No just go tell him yourself." he said walking into his room and shutting his door.

_Well here goes nothing._

As soon as my feet hit the floor I was wrapped in two arms.

_Not the ones I wanted to be held in. Shut up, Alex! Psh! Tell me something I don't know!_

"Omigod, Alex, baby, are you okay?"

"Ugh, I will be once I can breathe again."

"Sorry."

"It's okay," _NOT!! Tell me something I don't know!_ "and yes I am."

"That's good." he moved in to kiss me but I gave him my cheek.

"Sorry, I would, but I don't want you to get sick." _No you just don't want to kiss him._

"Uh…Okay."

"Ummm…. Not to be rude, but what are you doing here, Nate?"

He gave me a weird look. "Oh, is it a crime now to come and see your sick girlfriend?"

"Well, no…. but I just wanted…" He interrupted me.

"Uh… well since you were sick I wanted to come see if you were better."

"Oh…"

"So do you feel that you are okay enough to…maybe spend the day with me?"

"I don't think I should…I think I should just hang here and rest for this weekend, so that we can spend time together later."

"Sure, I totally understand. Well I gotta get goin. I've got a rehearsal for the band."

"Okay."

"I love you, Alex."

"Love you too, Nate."

Finally he left. Thank god it wasn't soon enough. Well, I think I should go check on Mitchie.

**Mitchie Pov**

I woke up and the funny thing is I don't have a warm body next to me. I was very disappointed. Well, I guess I gotta get up now. I stretched out my aching muscles and made my way to the stairs. .NO! Nate is here. Damnit I thought that I was going to spend some time with Alex this weekend. What the French! _Okay I've been watching Rock of Love Bus way too much. Tell me something I don't know._

They looked like they were having a very interesting conversation so I made my way to the Russo Music Room. I just love the sound of that.

Well I'm here. Their music room is freakin awesome. It's got a drum set, a few guitars, a killer sound system and my favorite a huge piano. For awhile now I've mostly come here to write my music because no one ever interrupts me. I go to sit at the piano when I notice an open notebook with lyrics and music written in it. I pick it up and stroll over to the piano. Hmm I wonder who's this is. Whoever did this stuff is amazing. Okay so my two best guesses are either Justin or Alex. I don't think that Justin would ever write stuff like this so it has to be Alex's. No offense to Justin but this is way to girly to be his handwriting.

"Hmmmm" I say to myself. I've been sitting her for awhile now, just looking until the door is opened. I look up and see….none other than Alex looking at me with a look of horror on her face.

"Thank god you are in here. I thought you left."

"Well, it's good to know that I'm wanted."

"Ha ha very funny. So, whatcha doin?"

"Just lookin at this stuff someone wrote."

"What do you mean?" She makes her way over to me to see what I am talking about.

"There was this notebook in here and I wanted to look at it."

"Oh….wait, what? Is that mine? Give it back Mitchie! You weren't suppose to see that."

"Why not? Does it have your dirty sex fantasies in it?"

"NO! smartass, I just don't want anyone to read it." She is able to get it away from me before I protest.

"Fine. Well do you wanna go do something?"

"Like what?"

"Well, I was thinking we could go downstairs and make some popcorn and get some drinks then come back up to your room and watch some movies. After all you are sick and you do need rest."

"Well that sounds good to me."

"Good, because I wasn't going to let you do anything else anyway. Let's go." I say as I pass her and make my way out the door and to the stairs.

"Hey! Wait for me!"

She comes running and we make our way downstairs to start off the most awesome lazy day ever. _Yea! Tell me something I don't know!_


	4. Tickle Fights Lead to Feelings

**Okay I've finally got some good writing going on…and I finally realize where this story is going to go. I had really bad writers block but it's finally over. This chapter is dedicated to VanessaBabyS. I got inspired to write after her threatening review…lol. Here's the new chapter for As I Scream for You…enjoy!**

**P.S. I forgot to mention that the Russo's aren't wizards in this…so they are NOT wizards.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters in this story, but I do own the plot.**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Alex Pov**

Mitchie and I have been sitting in my room all day. Doing absolutely nothing but eating junk food and watching movies. Now we are on like our fourth movie of the day. It's a Harry Potter movie. Yea I know, we don't care, it's pretty cool.

I feel Mitchie move but I think nothing of it. Then I feel hands on my sides and fingers begin to move. "Ahh!……Noooo!……Mitchie!……Stop!" I try to get air into my lungs. She just keeps tickling.

"No way, Alex!…" She isn't letting up. I roll over trying to get away but I think I just gave her more access to my ribs. I'm laughing so hard that I'm crying. Then she stops, but her hands are still in place.

"Do you give?" She asks with a smirk, that's when I notice the position that we are in. My head is at the end of my bed. My back is pressed into my mattress. And Mitchie is straddling my waist. Her face is close to mine and I can hardly breathe, not because of her on me, but the closeness that we are sharing.

I've never really noticed before but her eyes are beautiful. Wait, what am I saying? She is my best friend and a girl nonetheless. Why am I doing this? I shouldn't be thinking about her that way. It's just wrong. _But it feels so right._

I feel her eyes burn into mine and all over my face. I don't know why but I just want to kiss her. I'm not going to act on my emotions though. I'm going to do the logical thing.

"Hmmm…do I give?…" I try to be mysterious. "Absolutely…" she smiles, "no way in hell." I grab her by her waist and flip her off me. I guess I flip her too hard and she ends up on the floor. Oops.

"Oww!!!" I roll over to the side of the bed where she fell off. She is holding the back of her head, and I instantly feel worse than I just was. "Mitchie, are you okay?" I look at her with sad eyes hoping that she will forgive me for this.

"Yea…it's just a little brain damage…nothing to worry about." she jokes, and I chuckle. "What's so funny? I might have brain damage." she rubs a spot on the back of her head. I hope I didn't hurt her too bad. "Here, let me help you." I reach my hand out towards her and help her up, but she has other ideas. I feel her tug my hand hard and I land on her. She starts laughing.

"What? Did you think that I was going to let you get away with that?" She giggles at the face that I'm making I'm sure. I love that laugh of hers. "But, Mitchie, I could have gotten hurt…" I put on my sad face, pout and all. I hope that I can get over what I'm feeling for her right now.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I won't do that again." she says grabbing onto my face. If she doesn't stop this I'm going to do something I might regret later. "Really?" I ask a small smile coming to my face. "No! I was kidding." she says with a serious look on her face.

Is she serious or joking? Well you know what Mitchie two can play at that game. "Well, fine then, I guess I'll just have to……" She gets this curious look on her face. "You're going to do what?" she seems really confused. "I'm going to kick your ass…" Before she has time to register what I just said I pin her arms above her head and start tickling her just like she did to me just minutes before. "Payback is a bitch!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Mitchie Pov**

I can't believe that Alex just did that. Here I am laying on her bedroom floor getting tickled to death. "Alex….Stop!….I can't….take….it" I say in-between gasps for air. "I give….okay?…Alex…"

She stops. I can't believe that we have ended up in this position twice today. And within a few minutes of each nonetheless. When I look at her I can't help but think about what she wrote in her notebook that I found in the music room and hope that it is about me.

"You give? I wasn't really expecting that…" She says with a look of surprise on her face. Wow, she's so cute. Wait. What is she doing. Her face is millimeters from mine. I'm expecting her to kiss me, so I close my eyes.

Then I feel her lips on my forehead. "I'm really sorry that you hurt your head." I open my eyes and see her looking at me. I could get lost in her eyes. She gets up off of me and puts her hand out for me to take.

This time I'm not screwing around, I just let her help me up.

"It's nothing. But thank you anyway." I smile at her hoping that she understands that the fall didn't hurt me that bad. "You know…that hit on my head wasn't that bad." She smiles at me so I give her one right back.

"I hope so… I really didn't mean to do that." Now, I'm aware that we are still holding hands. Wow, her hands are really soft. "So, how about we go see if dinner is ready?" I look at her hoping that we won't have to be alone much longer or I will do something really stupid.

"Yea…I'm really hungry." Just as she says that my stomach growls. "And it seem like you are too." I can feel myself blushing. "Yea, lets go" I follow her out of her room and you know what? We still haven't let go of each other's hands. This just got a lot more complicated.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Sorry that it is so short. But I'm kinda on crunch writing time here. You know moving and all. But I will try to update as much as I can before I lose internet for awhile. **

**Review please!!!**


End file.
